Hateshinai Everlasting
by AngstyRainbow
Summary: Shu-chan has been attacked! :: cries :: But, by who? Will Shu-chan be okay? (Sorry summ. sucks! chap one added) First G. Fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation! I barely even own a car!

Authors Comments: Hey, this is my first fic, like every fic I've ever written its angst all the way BABY! Oh yea, I'm going to use his real name Uesugi Eiri but he will be still known as Yuki by his fans and stuff

Warning About the Author: I'm not good with when and how to use san, chan, sama, etc…but, don't worry about it in this chapter

SORRY FOR ERRORS

~*~*~*~*~*~

On with the beginning…

~*~*~*~**~

Uesugi Eiri sat on his black leather couch; a slim cigarette dangling from his slightly parted lips. His fingers worked the buttons of the remote control, and the television switched from one channel to another. He was doing this out of boredom….

Boredom because hours ago he kicked his genki, pink haired koibito out of the apartment in order to finish the end of his novel. He finished that long ago it now rested in a neatly stack piled in front of him…yet his koibito never returned.

Eiri sighed. Getting sick of _himself_ being so worried about the kid, after all, he might be at his friend, Hiro's, house.

He flipped through some more channels. Cartoons, old black and white American movies, a few Nature channels, some rookie broadcasting station. All shit…

He finally stopped on the news, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

_"…and we will meet our reporter, Hino Usagi, with breaking news…"_

He dropped the remote beside him and stood going to the kitchen where he opened the refrigerator and took a can of beer from the other five. 

"I'm Hino Usagi, reporting to you Live from the-" 

He popped the top open, and brought it to his lips that the cigarette was earlier removed from.

_"…vocalist of Bad Luck, was found, earlier today, in this alley behind me."_

At that Eiri rushed back to the television, where he saw the blue haired reporter standing in front of a dark alley that was blocked off with yellow Police tape. The flash of pictures being taken, momentarily lit up the dark area

"All that is known is that he was attacked sometime tonight maybe no more then four hours ago." The woman was saying. "He was found, when a couple were walking through this neighborhood and heard a noise. When they found him, the immediately called the Police and Shindou-san was rushed to TMC. As week speak, friends and family members are being called-"

As if on que, the phone began to ring. 

Eiri, barley heard the second ring before the door of his apartment slammed behind him.

~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued…

~*~*~*~*~

Authors Comments:

Woah…this kind of came out of no where! But, it's just the prelude.  If you like it, please REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter One

****

An OOC warning

"Sir! I'm sorry but, you can't park here!" 

Eiri turned towards the man, who froze instantly. "I have more things to worry about then some damned parking!"

Then Eiri turned on his heel and raced into the hospital.

"Baka…" He said as his mind shifted back to Shuichi. "Baka don't do this to me!" As he turned to corner he saw familiar faces standing in front of two large double doors.

His sister, his brother in-law, Nakano Hiroshi, Fujisaki Suguru, and Sakano. 

"Please, there is nothing you can do here. I insist that you go wait in the waiting room." He heard the poor, small nurse beg to the small group.

"Eiri!" Mika saw him before anyone else knew of his presence. "Eiri, Tohma and I tired calling you but-"

"Where is he?"

His sister started at him before she answered. "He was rushed into surgery, for his leg and back I believe…his right leg was-." She stated quietly, turning to the door.

"What happened?" Eiri was staring at the doors now, wanting for the genki singer to bounce through the doors laughing saying it was all a joke.

"They haven't told us much. All we know is that he was jumped on…." Mika stared at her younger brother who was beginning to look pale. Seguchi Tohma noticed this as well. "Eiri-san, minna-san maybe we should all go into the waiting room."

Hiro switched his attention from the floor to Eiri, "You bastard." He hissed. "You're the reason he's in there, aren't you?"

Eiri didn't answer. He didn't need too…it was his fault, even he believed that

*

Sakuma Ryuichi, K, and Ukai Noriko came into the private waiting room just minutes after they had been seated. Ryuichi stood at the doorway for a few moments hugging the stuff rabbit tightly to himself. His blue eyes were showing that he knew something was wrong but his face showed pure confusing and concern.

"Shu-chan's not here." He said and looked up at K, "K, you said Shu-chan was here."

"Ryu-chan," Noriko placed her hands on her friends shoulders. "Shindo-san, was hurt. Bad."

"I told you that in the car." K said, slightly annoyed.

"I know." He said then looked down at the pink stuffed rabbit. "Kumagorou can make him better. When Shuichi is sad, Kumagorou makes him happy…"

"Ryu-chan it's different…" She stared into his eyes then smiled softly. "You understand, don't you? You…you don't want to believe it…"

"He's young…why would people do that to him?" The green haired man sat down, his face no longer filled with confusion but showed sadness and some anger. 

It was dead quiet after that. A few noises like the foot steps of doctors and nurses, the voices coming ever the intercom, the sirens of an ambulance…

Seconds past…

…minutes past…

…hours past…

…the tension grew.

Hiro and Eiri looked equally as tired and depressed after hours of sitting and yelling with the doctors and nurses.

A tall doctor came in so quietly, that the group in the room barely noticed him until he cleared his throat. He was wearing blue scrubs with a white doctors jacket over it.

Eiri jumped at him the second he realized the doctor was in the room. "Is he alright?"

The doctor took off the dark rimed glasses and rubbed his forehead. "He's stable for now."

For now…

…for now.

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Eiri and Hiro said in unison, not realizing it.

"He has quiet a few broken ribs, one actually punctured his left lung-" Gasped filled the room, and the doctor waited before he continued. "His leg was completely shattered, as if he was hit repeatedly with a blunt object to it. The only think I'm concerned highly about, besides the lung, is his back injury…"

"I want to see him." Eiri stated his hard golden eyes looking directly into the doctors brown ones. "Now."

"I'm sorry, not yet. He Is being placed in a private recovery room. As you, Seguchi-sama, requested."

Eiri glanced over at his brother in law, he knew Tohma didn't love the genki 19 year old, but somewhere he cared about him. "When will I…" I paused, "We…get to see him?"

"It should be just a few minutes, when everything's ready and nurse will be in to get you."

*

Minutes? Ha, try a hour and a half….

An hours and 37 minutes after the doctor had came to talk to them, a nurse came in and ushered them down the door and through two double doors. 

The Recovery Ward was deserted except for a few nurses. He shuffling of feet, light talking and the noise of heart monitors filled the area.

"Kumagorou doesn't like it here…" Ryuichi muttered.

"You may go in now," The nurse stopped in front of a room, 198A. "But only two at a time please." 

Just as she reached to push open the door, it was pulled open and another nurse came out. "Hello, my name is Kodansha Naoko, and I am the head nurse who will be taking care of Shindo-san's needs. Before you go in, I must warn you. To be blunt about it, Shindo-san looks…different. His face is swollen so the hittings. He is unconscious but there is a possibility he my be able to hear you, so…talk to him." She gave a smile and walked off along with the other nurse.

"Eiri-san, you and Nakano-kun go see him first, alright?"

Without a word the two men entered the dark room.

"Hm, shouldn't Shuichi's family be here?"

"Dakaratte, no one could reach them." Sugruu, sat down beside his cousin. 

~*~

Shuichi's body looked as if it had shrunk and was half devoured by tubes and machines.

"No…" Hiro quickly rushed over to his best friend. "Shuichi…oh kami, come one wake up…its Hiro." Tears quickly invaded his eyes, "Who the hell did this to you?"

Eiri stood there, looking at his young lover. _when I find out who did this to you, Shu-chan. I'll kill them._ He then, quickly turned out and left the room, then the entire ward, his friends and family calling out to him. But, he ignored them and race out of the hospital.

No one say the anger on his face…

…or the sadness.

…or the tears.

  


~*~*~

I KNOW That this chapter will get flamed…it SUCKED

__

Dakaratte- Yes, but…

  


  



End file.
